Recuerdos
by Yuuki-Heartfilia
Summary: Abrió aquel libro y se encontró con algo que no planeaba encontrar: Los recuerdos. [AU] [Este fic participa en el evento: "elementos para el romance" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction]


**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic participa en el evento: "elementos para el romance" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

* * *

 ** _"Los recuerdos son una forma de aferrarte a las cosas que amas,_**

 ** _las cosas que eres, las cosas que no quieres perder"_**

 ** _-Anónimo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Soltó un suspiro y tomó la taza de café entre sus dos manos. Era catorce de febrero y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo pasaba sola, y es que ahora debía tomarle costumbre.

Llevó la taza a sus labios y bebió un sorbo, deleitándose con la espuma que estaba quedando pegada en su labio superior, formando un travieso bigote que hubiese causado una gran carcajada en su antiguo novio. Podía jurar en estos momentos que escuchaba esa armoniosa voz riendo de fondo, incluso podía sentir su dedo pulgar recorriendo toda aquella zona, limpiando la ridícula espuma con la que su novia había sido adornada accidentalmente. Pero no, no eran las callosas manos de él las cuales recorrían su labio, sino que eran las suyas propias, y debía empezar a acostumbrarse a eso.

Se dirigió a su habitación para recostarse a leer un buen libro y depositó la taza de café sobre un papel dado vuelta que se encontraba sobre su escritorio mientras que buscaba en la estantería que tenía a su lado un libro que llamase su atención para poder leerlo de nuevo, y es que ya se los había leído todos un buen par de veces, pero nunca estaba de más leerlos otra vez para recordar con nostalgia y anhelo aquellas líneas que lograban dar un vuelco en el corazón de nuestra querida Juvia.

De este modo, sacó de la estantería a su tan delicioso _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Ya tenía unos dos meses de haberlo leído y añoraba como tonta los dulces intentos de Hareton por agradarle a la joven Cathy; era su libro preferido desde que había caído en sus manos por obra y gracia de su, ahora ex, novio. Aún así, abrió el libro en la primer página y se encontró con algo que creyó haber perdido: una foto de ella y su Gray-sama sonriendo.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día:

 _Gray había tocado su puerta de manera seca, serio, sin ninguna expresión aparente, cosa que preocupó a Juvia._

— _¿Gray- sama? ¿Qué hace aquí? —el pelinegro pasó por el marco de la puerta sin responder su pregunta, ignorándola olímpicamente— ¡O-oiga! ¡Gray-sama!_

 _Se estaba empezando a preocupar. Él no actuaba así, ya no pasaba por su lado ignorándola, él no hacía eso. No, ya no, y es que, ¿por qué ahora?_

— _Recorrí toda la ciudad —comenzó diciendo—, me topé con personas desagradables que no había visto, me planteé el ir a otras ciudades, incluso al Reino. Di vuelta el lugar y todo por tu culpa._

 _Juvia se quedó estática ante esas declaraciones. Sí, dura como piedra estaba, con sus ojos perdidos en la mismísima nada. Extraviada, como sólo ella sabía extraviarse entre sus pensamientos._

— _¿Qué...? Gra-_

— _Déjame terminar. Di vuelta el lugar y por tu culpa. Porque es tu culpa que tengas una sonrisa tan hermosa que me encanta y que quiero mantenerla en su lugar para toda la vida. Porque es tu culpa el tener unos ojos tan hermosos que resplandecen ante el más mínimo atisbo de emoción. Porque es tu culpa el haberme vuelto completa y estúpidamente loco por ti. Porque... Juvia, es tu culpa que te ame tanto que quiera dar vuelta el mundo con el simple placer de cumplir aquello que me dijiste hace muchísimo tiempo y que ni sé si recuerdes._

 _De la bolsa que traía, sacó una cámara. Tan reluciente, pero a la vez antiguo, espectacular. Tan... única, porque todo lo que él le regalaba era único. Absolutamente todo._

Esa vez se habían sacado, por primera vez, una foto con la nueva cámara de Juvia. Era muy vieja, viejísima, de esas que ya ni conseguías el rollo, pero que venía con uno dentro y otro de repuesto. Había querido una así hace muchísimo tiempo, porque era fan de lo anticuado y una cámara así era su sueño, un sueño que él había cumplido y que estaba retratado en aquella fotografía de hace muchos años.

Y como si de una fuerza superior se tratase, algo la impulsó a comenzar a tomar todos sus libros preferidos entre sus manos, pasando desde Shakespeare hasta Oscar Wilde, viajando hasta Verne y situándose en Poe, para luego volver con Cortázar y acabar en Borges. Hizo a un lado la taza de café -la cual se estaba enfriando en su espera- y los colocó en una fila sobre el escritorio, para comenzar a abrirlos uno por uno y encontrándose con aquello que sabía que e iba a encontrar: fotos que creyó que ya no estaban en su poder y por las que se había lamentado durante semanas.

Dentro de _Romeo y Julieta_ estaba la primera vez que habían ido al teatro juntos, Gray se había quedado dormido en el final de Macbeth y ella había aprovechado para tomar su celular y sonreír para la cámara, retratando a una Juvia sonriente y a un Gray con los ojos cerrados que dormía plácidamente como un bebé en una de las butacas.

Dentro de _El retrato de Dorian Gray_ , yacía la foto que se habían tomado frente al Museo de Artes que se situaba en una ciudad lejana dentro del Reino de Fiore, donde Juvia estaba tontamente ruborizada por el hecho de que Gray la había besado frente a todo el mundo, robándole el aliento, y todo porque un grupo de jóvenes que estaban en la otra cuadra la habían estado siguiendo con la mirada.

Incluso en _La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días_ estaba la foto que se habían sacado cuando su Gray-sama alquiló un globo aerostático con el fin de celebrar su aniversario, infundiendo el miedo dentro de Juvia al no saber él manejar el globo y retratándose todo en la fotografía.

Y así surgió con los demás libros, donde Juvia reía o posaba con caras raras, al igual que Gray, quien sonreía como un idiota completamente enamorado cada vez que miraba a Juvia en alguna de las fotos.

Rió. No podía hacer más que reír ante la situación que se le presentaba, porque él se había encargado bien de hacerle notar a ella que jamás podría olvidarlo.

Con sus gráciles manos, reunió todas las fotos y las colocó en el cajón junto a las demás. Y es que no se atrevía a botarlas a la basura, porque eran demasiado significativas como para deshacerse de ellas de aquella manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Catorce de febrero del siguiente año y Juvia se hallaba saliendo de una panadería, dispuesta a pasarlo sola una vez más. Para colmo había estado oliendo el rico aroma de la lluvia, dándole a entender que se apresurara para no terminar mojada; le parecía extraño puesto que habían pronosticado un hermoso sol por la tarde, pero seguramente debía ser una nube pasajera que quería descargarse sobre Magnolia y seguir su camino.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y colocó la cámara frontal, buscó un buen ángulo y, retratando la calle desierta -pero a su vez hermosa-, decidió sacar su foto, con el fin de enviársela a su amiga Meredy.

Y podría decirse que el inicio de su felicidad comenzó como una desgracia, ya que comenzó a llover torrencialmente y no tuvo otra que esconderse bajo el pequeño techo que estaba justo frente a sus ojos. Fugazmente envió su foto y soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el delicioso olor a lluvia que tanto le atraía. Escuchó a su lado como alguien suspiraba de igual forma que ella, pero decidió no darle importancia y caminar dos pasos hacia delante, saliendo de su zona de confort y sintiendo la lluvia golpear delicadamente su rostro.

Hasta que, de repente, no la sintió más. Pero podía jurar que la escuchaba a su alrededor golpear contra el suelo, contra el asfalto, contra el techo que había detrás de ella. Pero no, aún así no la sentía.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un paraguas sobre ella.

—Te vas a enfermar.

Conocía esa voz. La conocía perfectamente. La conocía porque la había escuchado quebrada y emocionada, triste y enojada, excitada y risueña. La había escuchado de mil formas más, y sonaba igual de ronca y armoniosa que hace un año atrás. Su celular comenzó a vibrar abruptamente por la cantidad de mensajes que estaban cayendo, pero ella no le prestó atención porque se dedicó a voltear su rostro y encontrarse con unos ojos penetrantes que le habían dedicado millones de miradas, todas diferentes entre sí y, a su vez, únicas.

Y él la miró, la miró como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo, como si recuperara su mundo, como si... vaya a saber uno cómo la miró, sólo Dios lo sabe, porque ni siquiera él sabría explicarlo con palabras.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo se dieron cuenta de que había dejado de llover y que el sol salía.

¿Alguna vez vieron directo al sol y se cegaron al punto de que no podían ver nada más? Para Juvia, verlo era exactamente lo mismo. Porque, cuando su mirada recaía en él, se le olvidaba el resto del mundo y no existía nadie más.

Y así, con Meredy chillando por el teléfono y mandándole miles de mensajes que decían que Gray Fullbuster había aparecido detrás de ella en la foto que le había mandado, con el sol apareciendo nuevamente, con la nube yéndose, con el olor a lluvia impregnado en las calles, con un paraguas sosteniéndolos como la primera vez que se vieron y con un catorce de febrero que recién mostraba su lado gentil, Juvia pronunció aquello que pensó que no volvería a pronunciar:

— _Gray-sama..._


End file.
